Englisches Siedlungswesen/Größe und Form der Siedelungen
|Art = Englisches Siedlungswesen |Zugehörigkeit = Angelsachsen |Einordnung = Kategorie:Englisches Siedlungswesen |Jahr = von 400 n.Chr. |Zeit = |Quelle = Britische Inseln }} Über die Größe und Form englischen Siedelungen im 11. Jhd. gibt das Domesdaybuch einen gewissen Überblick. Allerdings ist die Beweiskraft dieser Angaben über Dörfer und Einzelhöfe aufgrund folgender Möglichkeiten unsicher. * 1. In Walddistrikten kann ein beträchtlich großes Dorf, dessen Einwohner sich hauptsächlich mit Weide- und Waldarbeiten beschäftigten, im Domesdaybuch lediglich als Einzelhof mit nur einem Pfluggespann erscheinen. * 2. Eine große ländliche Organisation, die unter einem Namen geht, kann in Wirklichkeit aus verschiedenen Teilen bestanden haben. Beschreibung Das Domesdaybuch als Zeugnis Indess sind die Zweifel an den Angaben des Domesdaybuches nicht schwerwiegend genug, um die Folgerung, die aus dem dortigen Inhalt gezogen werden kann, aufzuheben. Es ist in gewissem Umfang möglich, die Schätzungen, die auf den Zahlen der Pfluggespanne basieren, durch die Zahl der Einwohner, die erwähnt werden, und durch die Ziffern der Hufen zu kontrollieren, und es scheint zudem wahrscheinlich, dass ein einzelner Ortsname auch meistens ein einzelnes Kerndorf ("nucleated Village", wie Maitland sagt) bezeichnet. Aus dem Domesdaybuch ergibt sich die Schlußfolgerung, dass es in England nicht ein einziges Besiedlungssystem gab, sondern mehrere, und zwar obwohl im größten Teil des Landes Dörfer häufiger als Einzelhöfe oder kleinen Weilern vorkamen. Wir finden Einzelhöfe gelegentlich auch über die Ebenen von Yorkshire und Lincolnshire verstreut, wo weder das Vorhandensein einer keltischen Bevölkerung noch der ökonomische Vorteil dezentralisierter Siedlungen, wie er sich in einem hügeligen Gelände ergibt, als Ursache der Erscheinung angesprochen werden kann. Und obwohl Einzelhöfe auch im modernen England im Westen häufiger zu sein scheinen, so ist der Gegensatz doch nicht so scharf, wie er manchmal angenommen wurde. Die Abgrenzung der Dörfer gegenüber den Einzelhöfen war bei weitem nicht so schroff und durch keine so bestimmte Linie zu bezeichnen, wie in Frankreich und am Niederrhein. Der Westen ist im großen und ganzen ein hügliges Gelände, und es ist schwer, ein weites Gebiet von einem einzelnen Zentrum aus zu bestellen, wenn Pflüge und Karren bergauf und bergab zu ziehen sind. Auch wurde der Westen von England erst spät erobert. Die angelsächsischen Siedlungen in diesen Gegenden fanden statt, als der britische Widerstand so weit gebrochen war, dass die Eroberer es als ungefährlich ansehen konnten, sich in Einzelhöfen anzusiedeln, während vor diesem Stadium der Eroberung die Gefahr eines britischen Angriffes die Vorliebe für Kerndörfer verursacht haben mag. Vermutungen darüber anzustellen, welche Bedingungen die Art der Siedelung am meisten bestimmt haben, ist nur in einigen Fällen möglich. Für Derbyshire ist wahrscheinlich das hüglige Gelände eine Erklärung für die Tatsache, dass, wenn man nur die "Villani" (nicht-adlige Landbewohner) und Sochemanni (ae. sokeman - 'Königsfreie, Landbesitzer / Pächter'), die im Domesdaybuch erwähnt sind, rechnet (da sie ja den Hauptbestandteil der Bauern und der Bewohner der regulären Pachtgüter bildeten), nur 57 % der aufgenommenen Haushaltungen in Derbyshire in Dörfern von 12 oder mehr solcher Haushaltungen vorkommen, während in Essex die Ziffer 73 % erreicht. An den Grenzen von Wales anderseits ist es möglich, dass die Stammesgewohnheiten der keltischen Bevölkerung ein Überwiegen der Einzelhöfe bewirkt haben. Anderseits würde es schwer sein zu sagen, ob die größere Sicherheit, die mit den späteren Siedlungen verbunden war, und daher die Schonung der keltischen Bevölkerung in den späteren und weniger auf Zerstörung ausgehenden Phasen der Eroberung oder die ökonomischen Bedingungen, die sich aus dem bewaldeten Gelände ergeben, die beste Erklärung für die Einzelhöfe, die im Süden und in den südöstlichen Teilen von Dorsetshire vorkommen, bieten. Zusammenfassend ist zu sagen, dass noch viele genaue topographische Untersuchungen zu machen sind, bevor über die Ursachen der verschiedenen Arten der Besiedlung in England und über ihre Verteilung Definitives ermittelt werden kann. Solche Untersuchungen sollten durch die Erwägung geleitet werden, dass ökonomische Bedürfnisse mindestens ebenso schwerwiegend sind, wie Gewohnheiten, die mit der Herkunft zusammenhängen, und dass solche Bedürfnisse nicht nur mit einem unveränderten Zustand des Landes zu rechnen haben, sondern auch mit Wäldern und Sümpfen. Diese Forschung sollte sich auch immer die Möglichkeit vor Augen halten, dass die heutige Beschaffenheit des Landes eben modernen Datums sein kann, und die Tatsache, dass schon zur Zeit, als das Domesdaybuch angelegt wurde, Jahrhunderte seit der Angelsächsischen Eroberung vergangen waren, so dass in dieser Zwischenzeit neue Einzelhöfe entstehen oder Einzelhöfe zu bedeutenden Dörfern anwachsen konnten. Die Ortsnamen Abgesehen von den geringen Angaben, die man über die Größe der Siedlungen aus den Urkunden und historischen Schriften ziehen kann, läßt sich auch eine andere Forschungsmethode anwenden. Die Ortsnamen nämlich können Licht auf diese Probleme werfen. Namen, die augenscheinlich mit anderen Siedlungen zusammenhängen (z.B. Sutton - "der südliche tún"; Aston, das oft "der östliche tún" bedeutet; oder Nethercote), sind Kennzeichen einer ländlichen Organisation, die aus verschiedenen Gliedern bestand und ein System von Einzelhöfen war. Auch läßt sich daran denken, ob das häufigere Vorkommen solcher relativer Präfixe in Verbindung mit dem Suffix ''-tún'' als mit dem Suffix ''-hám'' auf bloßem Zufall beruht, oder ob das Suffix ''-tún'' in der einen oder anderen Periode, wie das Suffix ''-cot'', hauptsächlich für Einzelhöfe gebraucht wurde. Wenn das bewiesen werden könnte, so würde es die Theorie unterstützen, dass Orte, deren Name auf -''tiln'' endet, später entstanden sind als Orte mit der Endung -''hám'', da die politischen Bedingungen der späteren Periode der Eroberung für die Siedelung in Einzelhöfen günstiger waren. Hierbei ist jedoch eine wichtige Unterscheidung zu beachten, die oft vergessen wird. Ein Hofsystem kann zwei verschiedene Dinge bezeichnen, die oft, wenn auch nicht notwendigerweise, übereinstimmen. Es kann einfach das Überwiegen kleiner Siedlungen vor großen meinen. Es kann aber auch eine ländliche Organisation bezeichnen, die eine Zusammenfassung kleiner getrennter Siedlungen für gewisse Zwecke war, ohne Rücksicht auf die Größe dieser Siedlungen. Zweifellos werden solche getrennten Gruppen im allgemeinen klein gewesen sein. Denn es hätte kaum eine Notwendigkeit vorgelegen, große Gruppen zu einer Gemeinde zu vereinigen. Auf jeden Fall muß aber dieser Unterschied beachtet werden. Verwandte Themen * Englisches Siedlungswesen Quellen * English society in the eleventh century (Internet Archive): Essays in English mediaeval history. Sir Paul Vinogradoff, Paul. Oxford : Clarendon Press, 1908. S. 463 ff. * Domesday Book and Beyond (Internet Archive): Three Essays in the Early History of England. Frederic William Maitland. 2. Aufl., Cambridge : University Press, 1907. S. 34 ff. * A General Introduction to Domesday Book (Internet Archive). Henry Ellis. G. Eyre & A. Spottiswoode, 1833. Band II, S. 417-514 * The Constitutional History of England in Its Origin and Development .. (Internet Archive). William Stubbs. The Clarendon press, 1875. Bd. I, S. 106-108. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 609 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Englisches Siedlungswesen